The Day Everything Changed
by jessiesgirl123
Summary: Mileys Mother.How did she die?Read to find out...WARNING:INCREDIBLY SAD!Pleez read and review!PS:You will find a few spelling errors here and there but that's because I was rushing to finish it but if you could ignore them that would be really great!


**The Day Everything Changed**

**Summary:Bethany Stewart-1963-2003.Missed by children,and husband.Ever wonder how she died?Read and find out...**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Hannah Montana.But I do own Bethany Stewart.**

I remember that night.I remember it so well.Let's start a little before it happened.Before my life changed forever.

I was sitting on my bed trying to write a song.So far,I had come up with...

_We haven't met.  
And thats okay.  
Cause you will be,  
askin for me one day.  
Don't wanna wait.  
In line.  
The moment is mine,  
Believe me._

I couldn't really write without mom.She actually co-wrote most of my songs.I decided to wait until the next day to write becuase mom wouldn't be home until late tonight since her and daddy were going out for their anniversary dinner and movie.

I looked at my digital clock and saw that it was 10:00.Might as well got to bed I thought.I kinda wanted to call mom and dad and tell them to come home early just so they could say goodnight to me,But I didn't because I knew they would come home if I asked,and I didn't wanna ruin their anniversary.

Little did I know that that was the biggest mistake I would ever make in my life.If I had just called and asked them to come home time would have saved us...time would have saved her.

The next thing I remember was waking up to an incredibly annoying ringing noise.I groaned and reached for my phone.

"Who are you and why the heck are you callin' me in the middle of the night?"I snarled.

I heard a famillair voice respond."Miles,go wake your brother and get on a taxi to the hospital."(A/N:I know taxis don't run in the middle of the night in the real world,but in my weird random one they do so play along)It was my daddy,and he sounded like he was about to burst into tears.

"What!Why do we need to get to the hospital?What's going on daddy?

"It's your mother Miley.You have gotta get down here now,i'll explain everything when you get here."He started sobbing hysterically and then hung up the phone"

"Daddy!Daddy are you there!"I was more scared than i had ever been in my entire life.

I jumped out of bed and ran into my brothers room.

"Jackson wake up!"I shouted at him.

He responded by throwing a pillow at me."Leave me alone!"

"Jackson we gotta get to the hospital there's somethin' wrong with mom!"

He sat up."What?What's wrong with her?"

I don't know.Dad just told us to get to the hospital and that he'd explain it to us on!"

Jackson got out of bed and than we called a taxi.

When it arrived,we rode in silence.Neither of us speaking because there was only one thing to speak about.And it was a horrible thing.

We got to the hospital,and rushed to the front desk.

"Excuse me ma'am,we're looking for our mother Bethany Stewart."Said Jackson.

The doctor smiled at us.But it wasn't a real smile.It was a pity smile."She's in room 413.

"Thank you."We both said.

We ran until we found room 413 and without thinking burst in.

The sight that I saw was the most frightening thing I had ever seen.My mother who was the most brilliant,filled with life woman,was laying there almost completely lifeless.Her face was bloody and cut up.

"Mom!I shouted.I ran to her and put my hand to her cheek.Tears filled my eyes.

She stirred a bit."M-miley..."She said in a weak,quiet voice."This may be the last time I see you..."

"No mom!Don't say that!Your gonna be okay!you have to be okay!"I felt like I was gonna throw up.

"Miles,i'm sorry but i'm tellin' you the truth.I'm probably not gonna survive this.Billy,Jackson you two get over here."Jackson and my dad walked over to moms bed.

"I just want to let you guys know,that you three are more important to me than anything in the world.Here,take these."

She handed each of us a folded up piece of paper.

"Kids,maybe we should let your mom get some rest."Said my dad.We walked out of the room.

Dad explained the whole thing to us once we got to the waiting room.Him and mom had gotten in a car accident.Dad had got out with only a couple scratches and bruises,but mom...well lets just say that she was in some serious trouble.

"Maybe we should read our letters"I said.Dad and Jackson both agreed that that was a good idea.

I went first.

_Dear Miley,_

_I love you so much.You are my angel.Never,ever give up on your dream.You'll be a singer someday.I know it.Your so talented and determined.You are a great daughter and I am so lucky to have got to spend 11 years with you-XOXO,Mom_

Jackson went next

_Dear Jackson,_

_You are so uniuqe,(_A/NSorry if I spelled that wrong_.)and funny,and amazing.You make me laugh when I feel like crying.I wish that I had half the self-esteem that you do.Having you as a son has been a joy and I will love you forever-XOXO,Mom_

Dad went last

_Dear Billy Ray,_

_I knew the first time I saw you that I was in love.The day we got married was the happiest day in my life.You are so kind and caring.Any woman would die for a woman like you and you could have chosen any other woman but you chose me.And i'm so glad you did.-XOXO,Mom_

After there we just sat there for what seemed like forever.And then we heard a noise coming from moms hospital room.Just one simple noise.The noise that told me that everything was ruined.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

She was dead.

And that was the day everything changed


End file.
